


Jumping into a book

by tball2000



Series: Drabbles/things i've abandoned but still wanna post [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Drabble, Gen, Library, Original Character(s), The Night Vale Private Library, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tball2000/pseuds/tball2000
Series: Drabbles/things i've abandoned but still wanna post [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870027





	Jumping into a book

I tumbled into a bookshelf in the restricted section of the library. To be honest, the whole library itself is restricted so I guess it would be the super-duper Sherif secret police coming in and re-educating me for the rest of my life type of restricted.

I found out why it is that secure that night. Sorry off track. Well, on track but in the wrong direction.

So that bookshelf I knocked over was full. the books hit the ground and some faded away, some started to scream. One morphed into a frog and just began to croak at me. Only one book was glowing. And with the librarian successfully distracted the same way a vampire is distracted by counting grains of salt, I picked up the book to an opened it. Yay!

Back to tumbling around. But this time it's me bouncing between the pages of the book and the- OH! that's comic book paper! the flesh bound spine? not the weirdest thing that a book has been bound with. My favorite totally legal book is one that is bound with the paradoxes like an honest thief, the American dream, and of course, the fact that book cannot be bound by intangible ideas due to a book being, in theory, tangible.


End file.
